Monochrome Nightmare
by Bunny Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel is plagued by mysterious nightmares. Meanwhile, Lizzie is kidnapped by a mysterious organization and the Earl must save her. What is Sebastian hiding from his master? My first story ever. CielXSebastian in later chapters!


**A/N**

This is my first story so please be kind to me! Much thanks to Kagome-chan for being a wonderful beta and catching my mistakes. This story is for her because she loves Ciel (lol you can keep him, I have Sebby instead! XD)

WARNING! This story is YAOI which means BoyXBoy relationship, don't read if you're offended by this sort of thing. There are no pairings in this chapter but there will be in later chapters so you've been warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dark._

_All around him, a darkness so complete that he could see nothing around him. He waved his hands in front of his face but could see nothing at all._

_He thought he might have gone blind, but then realized that someone had blindfolded him._

_He heard a scream._

_Suddenly, he didn't want to see what was around he had to._

_With shaking fingers he pushed the blindfold away from his eyes._

_This time, Ciel was the one who screamed._

* * *

"Bocchan, please wake up" said Sebastian, gently shaking his young master's shoulder.

Ciel pulled the bed sheets more tightly around himself. Even though it was already spring, the weather was still very cold and he felt chilly.

"Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily.

"Not yet" Sebastian answered. "It's only a few hours past midnight."

Ciel heard his butler move silently around the room. He raised one hand to shield his eyes from the lit candle that Sebastian carried.

"What did you wake me up for?" he asked in an offended tone. "I've only been asleep for a few hours. I'm sleepy. Go away."

In truth he had been awake for a while already, but he didn't want to admit that he had been woken up by a nightmare. From Sebastian's chuckle, however, the butler might know more than he showed on his face.

"I deeply apologize, bocchan, but this is a urgent matter," he said bowing at the waist. "The queen has sent a message and asks for your help. She seems very distressed about something."

Ciel sighed. "Very well" he said rising from the bed. As the queen's watchdog he couldn't ignore such a summon, even if it came in the middle of a cold and rainy night like this.

He got out of bed and waited patiently for Sebastian to dress him in his suit.

"Bocchan is shivering" the butler remarked as he buttoned Ciel's shirt. "You might get ill if you stay out in the rain for long. Let's quickly finish the queen's job so you can return to your bed."

Ciel snorted, trying to stop his body from trembling so much. "It's just because this room is cold. Maybe you didn't close the windows properly."

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll check the windows at once" Sebastian said. Ciel drew a sigh of relief when the butler finally stepped away from him and carefully made sure that all the windows were closed and the curtains tightly drawn.

Of course his perfect butler wouldn't have made such a gross mistake. It was just an excuse, Ciel thought. He didn't mind lying in order to get what he wanted, but somehow he hated the idea of lying to Sebastian too, because Sebastian was the only one who knew what Ciel was. Sebastian knew everything about Ciel... apart from that. Ever since last month, when the nightmares had started.

Ciel didn't know what to make of this. For the moment he decided to stay silent and perform his duty as the queen's watchdog first.

"Let's go" he ordered sweeping out of the room.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied at once. Ciel didn't have to turn to know that his butler would be following him.

* * *

Sebastian knew that his master was hiding something. Though he might act normally in front of the other servants and the guests, it was harder to trick a demon.

However Sebastian had no interest in his master's secrets. In fact he didn't have an interest in anything unless it directly concerned the contract between him and Ciel Phantomhive.

So he standed impassibly behind Ciel's chair as his master spoke with the queen's messanger.

The messanger was a young police officer in his early twenties. His clothes were dripping wet with water and he kept fidgeting with the hat he held in his hands. Sebastian wished he'd stop that, he was getting water all over the Earl's nice sitting room.

"Please, you have to help us" the young man said. His name was Patrick Connor. "Scotland Yard doesn't know what to do, the criminals left absolutely no clues!"

"Calm down, Mr Connor," Ciel said sternly. "How am I supposed to act if you don't explain to me what has happened?"

Sebastian poured the shaky Mr Connor a cup of strong tea. After drinking it, the man seemed to regain some confidence and started to tell his story.

"It was terrible," he said, shaking his head. "A few hours ago, Scotland Yard was told that a group of criminals had broken into a house in London. When we got there we discovered that the place had been completely trashed, all jewels had been stolen..."

Ciel motioned impatiently with his hand. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked irritably. He hadn't gotten out of bed in the middle of the night to deal with burglars and jewel thieves.

"Please let me finish" said Connor. "Usually we wouldn't dream of disturbing you at this hour of the night, but the queen wanted you to take care of this case at once. She is very distressed."

The young detective put down his teacup and took an envelope from his jacket with shaky hands. Ciel took it with a puzzled frown.

"The thieves let this behind." Connor said. "It appears that they also kidnapped a young lady, and they're asking for a ransom."

He stopped talking abruptly as Ciel slapped the letter brusquely against the table. Sebastian, who had read the letter from behind his master's shoulders, simply raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we go, bocchan?" he asked.

"Yes, get the carriage," Ciel said. Then he turned to their guest, who hadn't expected such a violent reaction from the usually composed earl. "Don't worry Mr Connor. You can tell your superiors that I will find her."

"The carriage is ready," Sebastian announced. The two of them left, and the stunned detective quickly followed them.

"Where to, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, holding the carriage door open.

"Lizzie's London house," Ciel replied. "You know the address. Hurry up."

* * *

_Dark._

_And screams._

_The voice that had screamed in his nightmare had been Lizzie's._

* * *

**A/N**

That the part about the dream might not make much sense now, but it's supposed to be a bit mysterious and it'll be all explained in the later chapters. Also I made a bit of confusion in the end... this story is NOT Ciel/Lizzie! I like Lizzie but I don't like her with Ciel. I just wanted to clear that up.

That's it for now. If you liked it, please review!


End file.
